


A Gentleman's Secret

by SaltyTimes



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Assassin AU, Emmy's only there for a bit, Hurt/Comfort, at all, this doesn't follow the games
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 00:44:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18927853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltyTimes/pseuds/SaltyTimes
Summary: I hate the title. But I'll make-do.So basicallyLuke finds out Layton is an assassin and demands to be his real apprenticeThat's really itHe does kill someone tho





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Alrighty  
> So I'm still in school  
> Which means the posting schedule will be wonky  
> and I'll probably post multiple chapters at once randomly  
> BUT- after aboutt June 20 something I might have a *hopefully* regular schedule and post weekly

To my dearest friend,

 

As you know, I have spent many years with the Professor and we’ve been on some...rather interesting journeys. But, despite all this, I can’t help to feel as if… he’s hiding something. Something very important.

 

So I decided to investigate. I searched high and low in his flat and turned up with nothing. 

 

Then, I finally searched his drawer.

And what I found was something truly unexpected…


	2. Chapter 2

Luke stood, facing the dusty window of the Professor’s flat. A single drawer was open, and its contents were spilled on the desk. He sifted through the papers, over and over again. Names swirled through his head. The names were accompanied with dates and a red slash. 

 

  * ~~**Enid Jackson: 15.February**~~



The friendly old lady from the grocery store. She always helped Luke and Emmy carry their bags. But one day, she disappeared. When Luke had inquired about it to the Professor, he was told that dear old Ms. Jackson had had a heart attack.

 

  * ~~**Thomas Smith: 29.November**~~



An accomplished inventor. When he died, Luke had read it in the newspaper. That must mean he was important, right?

 

  * ~~**John Brown: 27.November**~~



The author of a famous children’s book series. Luke used to enjoy the short stories. But now he’s too old for that...

 

Luke ran his fingers through his hair.  _ What could this mean? Were their deaths somehow connected?  _

 

_ But...how? _

 

_ There were so many other names and none of them had anything in common. Or… _

_ Maybe they do?  _

 

Footsteps sounded from outside the flat door. Luke quickly shoved the papers back in the drawer and continued to face the window. He placed his blue cap on his head and brought his left hand up to his mouth. 

 

The door to the flat opened. The boy whirled around and faced the person who entered.

 

“Hey, Lu-”

 

“It was--you…?” 

 

A content smile appeared on Emmy’s bewildered face and she closed the door. “The Professor told me you’d be here. Have you been here all day?”

 

“Uh, yea. I guess I have been.” Luke fumbled around the messy flat.  _ When had it gotten so dark?  _ He began gathering the clear string in front of Emmy’s feet. 

 

“So,” Emmy smirked, “What were you doing?” 

 

“I was going to ask the Professor something… but-” Luke tripped over the string and fell to the ground. Pink crept up to his cheeks. Luke stuffed the string into his bag and then sat down on the green sofa. “But it was you instead.”

 

“Does your question have to do with setting up a trap?” 

 

“No- I just,” Luke diverted his eyes from Emmy’s, “...yes.” Luke shifted his cap. “But I can’t tell you.”

 

“Why not?”   
  


“A gentleman never exposes another’s secrets.”


End file.
